Bad Days
by SageofLight3
Summary: A look at worst days of the Jak and Daxter characters' lives!


**The purpose of this story is to tell of all of the Jak and Daxter characters' bad days! Each Chapter will be another character's bad day. **

**I own none of the characters, if I did there would be a lot more games.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sig's Bad Day**

Sig sat up in his bed. The day was glorious! Just glorious! The sun was shining and Sig just felt as if this would be the best day of his life. He got up in a wonderful mood, thinking that nothing could ruin his wonderful day. Unknown to poor Sig, this would be the worst day of his life.

Sig stepped out of his house and looked at the streets of Spargus City. He took a deep breath. Somebody was cooking something good today. He looked up in the air and gave a big yell of pure joy.

It was then that Sig's neighbor poured her son's bath water right onto Sig's face. It ran into his mouth and though all of the cracks in his armor. Her son, by the way, was being bathed because he had fallen into a pile of leaper lizard dung. Sig was angry for a moment, but then he remembered that this was supposed to be his good day. He put a smile on his face and began to walk to the market to get some breakfast. It was then that he slipped on some steps.

Down and down fell Sig, bouncing from step to step until he finally struck the bottom. In pure pain he lay for a second, then he laughed. This was such a funny day! He then rolled over and accidentally fell into a rat nest. As they swarmed all over him Sig stepped backwards and placed his foot upon a jet board. The jet board shot off, causing Sig to fall down. He brushed the rats off and stood up. Unfortunately, he stood up right in front of an angry leaper lizard. The lizard kicked Sig back down into the dust.

By the time Sig finally got to the market, it was at its busiest. A man accidentally swung a piece of plywood and struck Sig in the side of the head. If Sig was not having such a good day (or so he thought) he would have been annoyed. Sig smiling stepped onto a geyser and was sent flying through the air.

Sig laughed, "This is as fun as hunting Metal Heads!" He then landed on a leaper lizard, which of course went running right toward the market. While it ducked under the stalls, Sig smashed into them. He then fell off the lizard and into an enormous barrel of molasses. The owner of the molasses was not amused and began to hit Sig with a stick.

Still, Sig refused to let this ruin his wonderful day. He walked up to a fruit vendor and bought himself a snack. However, when he bit into it he realized that the fruit was badly bruised. However, the molasses prevented him from throwing it away. He then realized that various pieces of trash were collecting on him. He decided to go to the water and wash the molasses off. As he walked, he ran into a column. Finally he made it to the water.

As he washed the molasses off of his armor, he was suddenly pinched by a crab. He shot the crab with the peacemaker, which then hurt him since he was so wet. Sig still tried to save his once-good day by swimming some laps in the bay, but he accidentally swam too far out and was thrown to land by the squid. When he regained consciousness he realized two things: He was late for a meeting with Damas and someone had stolen his armor.

Sig swore loudly at this; earning the slap of a nearby mother. He stumbled backwards and fell on a rock. Growling, Sig swore he would defend his good day no matter what! He ran towards the elevator to the palace.

"Sorry man, but we are busy fixing it," explained the workman.

"But I need to speak to the King!" protested Sig.

"Orders are orders man," the workman replied.

At this Sig tried to barge through, but the workman hit Sig on the side of the head with a shovel. When Sig came to, the workmen were still working. Sig roared and then stole somebody's ladder. He placed it to the side of the palace and began to climb. When he finally got to the top, the ladder broke and Sig barely held on.

"I can still make this day good!" Sig shouted.

He then opened the door and went into the palace. Damas turned around and one look could reveal that he was in a bad mood.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?! I AM NOT EVEN GOING TO WAIT FOR AN ANSWER TO THIS QUESTION. EVERYONE THINKS THEY CAN JUST WALK ALL OVER ME! BUT NO!! NOW I AM REVEALING MY BAD SIDE!! SIG, YOU ARE FIRED!!!!" Damas bellowed.

"Fired?" Sig began to cry. He gave up trying to save what remained of his day.

"GO AWAY YOU BIG BABY!!"

Sig ran back to the elevator, but forgot that it was broken and fell all the way down. He smashed on the bottom and lay there while elevator music played. Then he got up and stumbled back to his house. He then slipped on the steps and slid down, his chin hitting every step on the way down. He dragged himself into his house and collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

**Me: That is the end of Chapter 1!**

**Sig: I HATE YOU!!**

**Me: But you are one of my favorite characters!**

**Sig: What will you do to one of your not favorite characters?**

**Me: You do not want to know.**


End file.
